Lovely Night With Feli-Chan
by PSAnimeOtaku
Summary: After getting caught masturbating to a hentai and a porno by Italy, Peggy has a lovely night with him. Self-Insert character is Peggy and yes, this is one of my personal fantasies involving a Hetalia character. But, if EL James can write a book containing her fantasies, then I can write a erotic oneshot fanfic starring me in it. Warning: Sexually Explicit! Also, R&R!


A/N This is not my first fanfic I ever written. My first one is on Youtube, being read by a group of awesomeists. Ask if ya want the link to the video to listen to them read it. I also wrote alot others, but they've all been deleted(don't ask). Enjoy the fanfic!

Peggy was watching Hentai, the usual, air-headed girl get's raped by guy in a mask. Typical Peggy. She eyed the TV as the pixelated organ of the girl got penetrated by the pixelated organ of the male. She kept her eyes on the TV, one of her hands in her panties and the other trying to keep a hold of her gown's skirt in her mouth to bite as she fapped really hard. She kept a good eye as this kept up, her finger massaging her outer labia and her middle finger massaging her clit. She kept biting onto her gown, holding back the panting coming from her lips. She felt her clitoris harden with anticipation of another grand orgasm she felt after a while of fapping, the first one good, the second okay, and perhaps this third one would pass as a bad one, but she wanted to sleep and her way of getting sleepy is fapping before bed. She could of did this only once but she chose to do it three times. It felt fair that way, more sleepier and better.

Due to this being her third time fapping for the night, she was taking a while to have a fly away. Behind the couch, Italy eyed her fapping, him getting flushed at what she was watching. Well, he did saw some of that stuff at Japan's house, which he didn't know because Italy secretly watched everyone's porn, such as Germany's, France's, America's, etc. He was visiting one of his fangirls, which was appearently Peggy, who should of known this, but she was not totally obsessed with him to know that he secretly watches his friend's porn. She kept trying to hide her noticably pants, which quite obviously had turned Italy on for that he hid behind the couch and eyed Peggy, who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He kept his eyes on her fapping, her pants becoming more noticable as he slid his hands down his boxers and started to grab onto his length and stroke it. He continued his fapping as Peggy did as well.

The hentai girls in the TV was in a position Italy was familiar with, for that Japan had been watching that for the last two weeks, which Italy would visit and watch privately, as usual. He wanted to see more of Peggy and what she was watching, so he moved a bit from his hiding spot, eyeing the TV, till he got a shot of a pixelated pussy being penetrated by a ochinchin, too big for it. It also looked like this girl was a virgin, too, so it looked quite guro-ish, so Italy would feel a bit queesy, but instead fapped harder. Peggy kept massaging herself, till she stopped a bit to use both hands to open herself up a bit, seperating her vulvas and massaging the nub inside it. She kept to this as she felt a tickle and almost challenging sensation. She kept to her fapping, her orgasm getting close, but she only felt a quick good-feeling to a meh feeling. It seemed she got less and less turned on by hentai. She would need to watch something else.

She stopped her masterbating and stood up, so Italy hid behind his spot as the girl went to a floor part and opened a secret containment to reveal a secret opening and steep hole. She put her hands in there and took out a softcore porno, "The Hills Have Thighs." Italy was familiar with that porno for that America liked it because it was nothing like "The Hills Have Eyes," but he said he was not afraid of it or anything. Typical America. Italy watch Peggy as she went on her knees and put in the DVD in the player, her going in a position he can see her panties and see the wet stain that is her pussy's lactation of its juices, still oozing out. She succefully put the DVD in and went back to her seat, sitting in front of the TV, fast forwarding to the sexual parts and began to fap. Even though the sex scenes were silent with a slightly sexual soundtrack being played, it was fappable. She put her hands between her legs and massaged her girl parts.

Italy was now harder from this porno for that it had live people in it, not that he isn't attractive to his animated girls, which he is. The woman in this porno were also nicely developed, too, their breast being most-likely double D-Cups to F-Cups, his type of boob size, but small ones would do as well, as long as the girl has a cute face and body. He kept stroking, but due to Peggy stopping to rest her hands a bit, he did, too. She tried to fap once again, then re-wind the sex scenes again to fap to it. Italy wished she just keep fapping those pretty hands of hers on herself, or perhaps on him. Her moans were decent and sounded kind of like a little boy, but it soon faded to sounding like a young girl's tone, Italy's type of moan. By the time, Peggy felt tired of fapping, she stopped massaging her clitoris and labia, and got her attention to her almost fully developed chest. Italy eyed her as she pulled her gown up, bit at it so it wouldn't go down and fondled her breasts.

They were atleast big C-Cups or small D-Cups, but the shape was okay, and since she wasn't wearing a bra, he could see her nipples, the outer color pinkish and the nipple itself small and somewhat nearly unnoticable. Italy kept fapping, till he could see that Peggy was having trouble getting off, so he would have to help her. He would like to feel good, too. Best way to feel good is with two people, or in some cases, three, or four, or perhaps, ya know where this is going, except not right now. Italy got up from his hiding place and walked to Peggy, who seemed to be having trouble fapping. He also had a white flag just in case she's mad at him. He took out his white flag and said while waving it, "Ve~ Uh, Peggy?" She turned around instantly, scared and tried to turn off the TV, but fell onto her stomach as she tried to really fast. Her panties were now exsposed, pink and big. Peggy was really embarrassed now.

She eyed him as she had her gown to her chest, revealing her boobs and her panties-covers butt. She was sort of turned on though that she was spotted by Italy only, a very attractive man who was sweet and would never shame her. She stood up and her gown covered her body, going down to her ankles. She looked at him, blushing a bit from his exsposed cock, for that his boxers were down to her knees, which looked a little silly but cute. It stood up towards the heaven and looked like it needed some attention. Peggy put her finger to her chin and said with fake shock, "Oh no! You caught me masterbating! Are you going to blackmail me into being your love slave?" Italy blushed a bit and covered himself up and blushed chibi red. Peggy giggled at his cute nature and shame, then brought her gown's skirt up and put it on her mouth, holding in to reveal her panties, pink and looked soaked. She said with the gown in her mouth sexily, "I am yours tonight, Feliciano."

Italy kept blushing, but her calling him his name made him even harder. He stopped covering himself and said, "Scusate! I was just... just..." Peggy giggled through the gown, then said, "You were just masterbating to me? Weren't you?" Italy nodded nervously, then waved his flag. "I'm sorry! I'm sorrrryyyy!" He was about to run away, but Peggy ran to him and hugged him, pressing her body against his back, letting him feel her breast against his back. They felt soft and warm, due to how she was touching them. "Peggy...?" he wondered. She said, "I want you to be inside me, Italy. Just tonight, if ya want..." Italy looked down, but turned around, getting a glimse of her face, a lonely beauty. Italy didn't really know, but he kind of felt hard again. Italy looked down at his hands and nervously asked, "Ve~ Want to make love?" Peggy giggled, "You're so cute, Italy. Yes, indeed!" Italy held her hand and jumped childishly, like he just got a piece of chocolate.

"Ve~ Yay! You said yes! I love it when pretty girls like me! We can play, sing, dance, and eat all the pasta we want! Yay!" Peggy thought the childish italian was cute. She might be a shotacon, too because of his childish nature. Peggy sat down on the couch and went on her back. Italy pounced on her and started to touch her like a kid tickling another kid. "Eh! That tickles, Feli!" gasped Peggy. Italy just giggled as he tickled her stomach and toes. "Yes, people love to be tickled before making love, Ve~" Peggy blushed a bit, as he then tickled her nipples, them getting hard from the flick of his finger and nails. "Ah~ That felt nice, Feli. Tickle me there somemore, please~" Italy kept tickling one of her nipples and then started to play around with the naval of her stomach, sticking a finger in it and moving it around. The sensitive touch in the steepness of her naval started to have a raction to her clitoris, the nerves appearently connected to each other in that areas.

Peggy started to feel a more comfortable sensation rather than sexual. She spread her legs a bit as Italy's member felt a bit close to her wet opening. Italy kept tickling with a insanely cute grin on his face, but saw Peggy withering on the couch, begging for his cock inside her. He eyed her pussy that was wet with anticipation. She wanted to see if he would take her, take her to a better fly away than any hand or finger would do. Italy backed off a bit, still on top of Peggy, and put both his hands on her mouth, getting a little flushed. "Peggy, you... want me to tickle you there, too?" Peggy giggled and said, "No, but I'd like for you to do something else there. Only if you want, though." Italy slowly and gently moved his hand to her opening then pressed in a finger to feel her clit react to his touch. That was one sensitive clitoris Peggy has. Italy thought that was cute, so he started to massage the clitoris for a better reaction. It did. It started to get rock-hard and twitch. What a strange reaction of a clitoris, indeed.

Peggy started to pant, her moans filling the room. "Feli~" she moaned. Italy moved his other hand to one of her harden nipples and started to twitch it to see more of her reaction. She was shaking a bit, the feeling of someone massaging her clit and nipple than her feeling more better than she could ever do for herself. Italy moved her face to hers, then nibbled at her ear. It felt good, too. He was now toying with more of her. She wanted to feel more of him. "Feli, please let me, uh..." she moaned. Italy moved his face to her face, stopped nibbling on her ear and wanted to her what she wanted. "What, amore?" She then said with a very flushed face, "Let me touch you now. I want to make you feel good now." Italy smiled and said, "But I do feel good, touching you makes me happy, amore." But, Peggy had other ideas, she pushed Italy down, pushing him down on the bottom of her and giggled. "I got yoy now, Feli!" she giggled. Italy blushed red, a girl topping him now, but he was kind of weak anyway.

"Peggy, this is kind of strange... I mean, you topping me like this..." Italy whimpered. Peggy sat on top of him, her on his legs and looked at his hard-on. "Cute, Feli! Your cock is hard for this." Italy hid his face in shame, but to hide his flushed face, too. Peggy gently moved them away and said, "Please don't. I want to see your pretty face, too, Feli." She said, moving away so he can move, "Can you sit up a bit? I want to make you feel good." He did and she bent her face down to her member and began to touch the length of his cock, feeling its hardness. It felt bigger and more better than her first boyfriend's cock. Also, Italy was more of a sweeter guy, too. She began to stroke, hardening it to its limit, but realized it began to ooze at the urethra, soon to ejaculate, but she wanted him to ejaculate somewhere else, though. She moved to him and was about to be penetrated by that member of Italy's.

Italy looked a bit shocked. "Wait, isn't this your, uh, first time?" he asked, a bit scared. He didn't want to her hurt her. This position seemed more for an experienced pussy. Peggy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I want my first to be with someone I trust. And that is you, Feli." She then started to touch herself till she was wet as a soaked cloth and seperated her folds then pressed down onto Italy's member, it pressing into her core and then into her virginity. Italy then gasped a bit from this, but then started to move is hip up and down, moving deep inside her as if he had before. "I'm sorry!" he moaned. "It... j-just feels so good, Peggy!" Peggy started to move along with the rhythm, touching her breasts, too to feel more stimulation. Her fapping from earlier also caused her to not really feel pain from this penetration, as if this was not even her first time. Italy then held onto her, getting her close to him as he thrusted inside her. She held tightly to him, too, wrapping her legs around his hips.

They both started to move more fastly, their moans filling the rooms, then the feeling of coming was about to start. Peggy felt her inner walls starting to be reborn, now a full-blown non-virgin as her virgin blood landed on the couch. She maoned, "Please, Feli! Make me come! I want to feel my first real orgasm on you!" Italy then began to move more faster, faster as he can. the fastest he can do, like he was when he is scared to do training. That's how fast he was. Then, after than final push and grunt, Peggy screamed out of pleasure and so did Italy, both their orgasm flowing onto them in blissfulness. Italy held onto Peggy like a child and she did, as well. Peggy looked at the tired Italy, then smiled at him, and he did too, giggling, too. Then Peggy, really quickly, kissed him. Italy, at first shocked, but fell into the kiss. It felt great. They did this for a few minutes till Italy was tired and fell down onto the couch, spent, then Peggy did, as well, landing on his chest that still remained clothed. When Italy awoke, Peggy was still asleep, but Italy decided to sleep with her, still. Just this once, though. Just this once... Maybe not, though.


End file.
